1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tool supports for ladders and more particularly pertains to a new tool support attachment for a ladder for supporting carpentry and building tools upon a ladder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tool supports for ladders is known in the prior art. More specifically, tool supports for ladders heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,356,916; U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,710; U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,573; U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,574; U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,581; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 322,163.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new tool support attachment for a ladder. The prior art includes tool holders which are blocks that are fastened with fasteners to building structures.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new tool support attachment for a ladder which has many of the advantages of the tool supports for ladders mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new tool support attachment for a ladder which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art tool supports for ladders, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes two panels having first and second side edges and also having a plurality of elongate tool-mounting slots being disposed through the second side edges and being extended in the panel for supporting carpentry and building tools; and also includes clip members being pivotally attached to front edges of the panels for removably and securely attaching the panels to the ladder; and further includes tool retainer members being attached to the panels to prevent the carpentry and building tools from slipping out of the panels. None of the prior art includes the combination of the elements of the present invention.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the tool support attachment for a ladder in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new tool support attachment for a ladder which has many of the advantages of the tool supports for ladders mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new tool support attachment for a ladder which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art tool supports for ladders, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new tool support attachment for a ladder for supporting carpentry and building tools upon a ladder.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new tool support attachment for a ladder that is easy and convenient to set up and use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new tool support attachment for a ladder that allows the user to keep one""s needed tools close by while being on the ladder rather than the user having to continually climb on and off the ladder to retrieve one""s tools.